ARE YOU JEALUOS?
by 4U sank
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika sepupu Mamori datang mengunjunginya? Apakah akan ada masalah baru yang muncul?


Helo minna, ketemu lagi dengan author paling ganteng (plak), sorry!. Kali ini Sank membuat side story dari 'CROWS ZERO'. Dan untuk _setting_ cerita sepertinya akan mengambil dari Eyeshield 21 _universe_. Selamat membaca!

Summary : Apa yang akan terjadi jika sepupu Mamori datang mengunjunginya? Apakah akan ada masalah baru yang muncul?

Genre : Friendship & Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & (Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata)

* * *

**ARE YOU JEALOUS?**

Hari ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Mamori datang ke Demon Highschool pagi-pagi sekali karena ada latihan pagi yang dikomandoi oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan _The Commander from Hell_, Hiruma Youichi. Seperti dugaannya, saat dia datang memang belum ada siapa-siapa kecuali Sang Kapten, ada alasan kenapa Mamori bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, karena memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan iblis yang satu ini menunggunya di ruang klub.

"Kau lama sekali, manager sialan" ucap Hiruma sambil menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja

"Mou, aku sudah datang secepat mungkin dan kau masih berkata lama!" balas Mamori

Tidak lama kemudian satu per satu anggota DDB pun berdatangan dan sesuai perintah Hiruma mereka langsung ganti baju lalu memulai latihan pagi, sedangkan Mamori dan juga Suzuna hanya melihat dipinggir lapangan.

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu, pelajaran sekolah pun telah usai dan seperti biasa Hiruma mengadakan latihan siang bagi anggota DDB. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini Mamori dan Suzuna melihat dipinggir lapangan dengan beberapa botol air mineral dan juga handuk.

"Mamo-_nee_ dari tadi kau melihat You-_nii_ terus, jangan-jangan kau benar-benar menyukai You-_nii_" seru Suzuna

"J-jangan berkata sembarangan Suzuna-_chan_" balas Mamori tentunya dengan wajah yang memerah

"Tenang saja Mamo-_nee_, aku pasti akan menjaga rahasia kalian kok"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan setan itu"

Sementara itu Hiruma yang sekarang berada dilapangan hanya melihat aneh pada dua perempuan yang berada dipinggir lapangan tersebut.

"Tch, dasar aneh" ucapnya disela-sela latihan

Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata hari ini Mamori sedang menunggu seseorang. Dari pesan _e-mail_ yang diterimanya tadi malam, orang tersebut akan mengunjingi sekolah Mamori pada siang menjelang sore hari. Mamori sempat sempat melihat waktu di HP-nya, dan ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.58.

'Harusnya saat ini' pikir Mamori, namun tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan oleh teriakan seseorang.

"Oi manager sialan, jangan bengong saja. Apa kau ingin membunuh mereka semua?" teriak Hiruma sambil menunjuk ke arah anggota DDB yang sudah tepar dilapangan, kecuali Musashi tentunya.

"Ah iya, aku minta maaf" ucap Mamori sambil membawakan beberapa botol air mineral lalu membagikannya

"Terima kasih Mamori-_nee_" seru Sena

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan air juga MAX, terima kasih Mamori-san" seru Monta yang seperti sudah berbulan-bulan tidak mendapatkan air

Dan juga beberapa ekspresi lain yang terlihat saat melihat malaikat penolong mereka datang dengan membawa botol-botol air mineral.

"Eh, siapa mereka?" seru Suzuna yang sedang membagikan handuk saat melihat dua orang asing sedang berdiri didepan gerbang Demon Highschool

"Oh rupanya ia datang juga" ucap Mamori lalu berjalan ke arah dua orang asing tersebut

Yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah seorang lelaki berambut pirang sebahu dengan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi mata kanannya. Mamori bisa menebak kalau lelaki tersebut langsung mengunjunginya ke Demon tanpa pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Mamori" ucap lelaki tersebut, atau yang diketahui bernama Naruto Namikaze

Sementara itu semua anggota DDB hanya memandang heran ke arah dua lelaki asing tersebut, termasuk Hiruma. Berbeda lagi dengan Monta, saat ini makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah monyet itu sedang nangis bombay karena melihat wanita pujaan hatinya sedang berbicara dengan lelaki lain, apalagi dua orang.

"Hiks, kenapa nasibku selalu sial MAX? Selama ini aku menganggap kak Hiruma sebagai saingan terberatku, namun sekarang bertambah dua orang lagi" ucap Monta yang sedang nangis ala _anime_

Kembali ke tempat Mamori

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Ia adalah sahabatku, Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Naruto

"Salam kenal, namaku Mamori Anezaki"

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha"

"Ayo, akan kukenalkan kalian pada teman-temanku" ucap Mamori sambil menarik tangan Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Uhm Mamori-_nee,_ mereka siapa?" ucap Sena yang mewakili semua teman-temannya

"Salam kenal, namaku Naruto Namikaze. Aku adalah–"

"Teman, ya ia temanku" potong Mamori

"Lalu dia?" kali ini Jumonji yang bersuara

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Sementara itu, Hiruma hanya menatap dua pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres saat manajer sialan mengatakan bahwa pemuda bernama Naruto Namikaze tersebut adalah temannya.

"Naruto, aku duluan ya" ucap Sasuke kemudian berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut

"Orang itu..." ucap Togano

"sikapnya..." sambung Kuroki

"aneh sekali" diakhiri Jumonji

"Yah, memang seperti itulah sifatnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang baik" ucap Naruto

"Ngomong-ngomong Naru-_nii_ dan Sasu_-nii_ sekolah dimana?" tanya Suzuna yang entah kenapa, tiba-tiba terdapat dua buah antena yang bergera-gerak diatas kepalanya

"Aku dan Sasuke sekolah di KSHS"

"Maksudmu sekolah sialan yang khusus untuk laki-laki sialan itu" sanggah Hiruma

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00 dan Hiruma memutuskan untuk mengakhiri latihan ini dengan alasan ada kepentingan lain, tentu saja tidak ada satu pun anggota DDB yang berani menanyakannya karena mereka masih sayang dengan nyawanya sendiri, terkecuali mungkin bagi Musashi.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, entah kenapa Mamori hanya senyam-senyum sendiri sepanjang jalan, hal itu membuat heran ketiga lelaki yang tengah berjalan bersamanya.

"Mamori-_nee_! Kenapa dari tadi kau terus senyam-senyum sendiri?" ucap Sena

"Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini aku hanya sedang senang saja, Sena" balas Mamori

'Ini pasti gara-gara lelaki pirang tersebut' ucap Monta dalam hati sambil melirik ke arah Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto yang memang dari tadi menyadarinya hanya diam saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto dan Mamori akhirnya sampai di kediaman Anezaki. Saat masuk mereka berdua sudah disambut oleh Mami Anezaki yang tidak lain adalah ibunya Mamori dan juga bibi dari Naruto. Pada dasarnya, sebelum menikah dengan Tateo Anezaki, ibunya Mamori bernama Mami Namikaze, dia adalah adik kandung dari Minato Namikaze yang lebih dikenal sebagai pemimpin _Yakuza_ dengan _Namikaze Legion_ yang berada dibawah kekuasannya. Dengan fakta bahwa Minato merupakan salah satu orang yang paling ditakuti di Tokyo ini, bahkan seluruh Jepang. Tidak heran jika selama ini keluarga Anezaki menyembunyikan adanya hubungan darah dengan _Namikaze Family_. Selama ini, _Namikaze Family_ dikenal sebagai sebuah keluarga yang sangat dihormati di Jepang, dengan status Namikaze Minato yang merupakan pemimpin _Namikaze Legion_ yang memiliki ratusan anak buah yang tersebar diseluruh Jepang, ditambah empat orang kepercayaannya yang berasal dari _Orphanage's House_, sebuah panti asuhan yang memiliki relasi dengan beberapa _university_ terkemuka di dunia seperti: _Harvard University, Oxford University _dan _Caltech. _Dan juga beberapa _Highschool_ ternama di dunia yang sudah diakui keandalannya dengan standard yang sudah ditentukan oleh tiga _university_ diatas, seperti _Westminister Highschool _yang bertempat di London Barat, Inggris.

Ditambah dengan _Namikaze Army's_ yang dipimpin oleh Naruto, membuat nama _Namikaze Familiy _menjadi sangat dihormati di Jepang.

"Aku pulang" seru Mamori

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah, Mamori? Dan rupanya kalian sudah bertemu, tadinya _kaa-san_ mau membuat kejutan untukmu atas kedatangan Naruto" ucap Mami

"Tidak ada yang berbeda, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun yang membuat hari ini lebih spesial adalah karena sepupuku datang berkunjung" balas mamori sambil merangkul tangan kiri Naruto dan tidak lama kemudian mencubit pipi kirinya.

"Hei, bisakah kau tidak melakukannya lagi" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang memerah

"Oh ya, kemana si _chibi _itu, kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" lanjut Naruto

Sedangkan Mamori dan ibunya hanya merasa sangsi dengan panggilan Naruto terhadap _imouto-_nya sendiri.

"Tamamo-_chan_ ada dikamarnya, dia sedang tidur" balas Mami

Sedangkan dilain tempat

Terlihat Hiruma, Musahi dan Kurita masih berada diruang klub. Entah apa yang dipikirkan setan itu, yang jelas sikapnya sedikit berubah sejak kedatangan dua pemuda asing tadi siang, terutama pemuda bernama Naruto Namikaze. Sejenak Musashi dan Kurita sempat melihat Hiruma melebarkan matanya saat melihat ke arah pemuda tersebut. Hal yang paling masuk akal yang dapat dipikirkan Musashi saat ini adalah 'apa mungkin Hiruma cemburu?'.

"Kau mau kemana, Hiruma?" tanya Musashi saat melihat Hiruma mulai beranjak dari kursinya

"Tentu saja pulang, kakek tua sialan. Memangnya mau kemana lagi?" balas Hiruma

Hiruma hanya berjalan tak karuan sepanjang jalan, ia sendri tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang paling membuatnya frustasi adalah ia tidak bisa menghilangkan sosok manager sialannya dari dalam kepala sialannya. Pada dasarnya, saat ini _mood_ Hiruma sedang buruk dan hal itu membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tidak berani untuk mendekat, apalagi beradu pandang atau bahkan untuk menyapa, karena itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Maaf, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" ucap sesosok perempuan berambut hitam tanpa ekspresi, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, perepmpuan tersebut bermata _emerald_ seperti dirinya, hanya saja terlihat lebih bulat

"Tch, kau ingin bertanya apa perempuan sialan? Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu" balas Hiruma

Tidak lama kemudian, perempuan tersebut menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil pada Hiruma. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya diam saja sambil melihat tulisan pada kertas tersebut, dua detik kemudian Hiruma langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah perempuan asing yang ada dihadapannya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu" ucap Hiruma dengan mimik seriusnya yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan pada orang lain sambil menyerahkan kembali kertas yang ada pada genggamannya

"Oh, terima kasih" balas perempuan tersebut kembali tanpa ekspresi dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya

'Dasar perempuan muka datar' ucap Hiruma dalam hati dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda menuju apartemen miliknya

Tidak terasa hari sudah berganti malam dan bagi sebagian orang malam ini merupakan malam yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu seperti bermain-main. Maklum saja karena besok adalah akhir pekan, jadi sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melepaskan semua penat disiang hari, termasuk bagi Hiruma, saat ini ia sedang merilekskan kepalanya dengan cara berjalan-jalan menikmati indahnya suasana Tokyo dimalam hari. Dengan memakai kaos putih polos yang ditutupi jaket hitam, celana _jeans_ hitam dan sepasang sepatu _kasual_ hitam ber-strip putih, membuat penampilannya terlihat elegan dengan suasana malam hari ini.

Ditempat lain

Saat ini keluarga Anezaki sedang makan malam bersama dua orang tamunya yang tidak lain adalah sepupu Mamori sendiri, Naruto Namikaze dan Tamamo Namikaze. Alasan mereka berdua berkunjung ke kediaman Anezaki adalah untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama, tepatnya itu adalah keinginan Tamamo, sedangkan untuk Naruto sendiri, ia tidak memiliki alasan lain selain mengikuti keinginan _imouto_-nya.

"Mamori-_nee_! Besok ayo kita jalan-jalan" seru Tamamo

"Maaf Tamamo-_chan_, aku tidak bisa karena besok ada latihan pagi" balas Mamori

"Loh, besok kan hari libur" ucap Tamamo lagi

"Tetap saja, tidak waktu libur bagi setan itu" balas Mamori sambil menunduk lesu

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bersenang-senang besok" ucap Tamamo dengan senyum ganjil yang bagi Naruto dan Mamori terlihat lebih mirip dengan seorang penyihir

* * *

**TBC**

Alasan kenapa author membuat Naruto dan Mamori menjadi sepasang sepupu adalah karena warna mata mereka yang sama-sama _sapphire_.


End file.
